


Ghost

by schizophrenic_strangers



Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Ephebophilia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic_strangers/pseuds/schizophrenic_strangers
Summary: After being turned away for an internship, young Gavin runs into Dr. Charlie Harris. They share a small interaction and part ways. They run into each other a second time and Gavin offers Charlie some emotional comfort. Later, in a drunken state Charlie takes advantage of Gavin.Bleh I'm not great at summaries but this is just a quick porn-with-grain-of-plot.
Relationships: Charlie Harris/Gavin Murphy
Kudos: 9





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare pair but I enjoy it so much and since there were no fics of it I wrote one myself :)  
Gavin is 16 and Charlie is around late 30s/early 40s.

Gavin's head is hung a little low as he walks through Hope Zion Hospital. He had been hoping to get an internship on the Psych floor but had been turned away quickly. '16 isn't _that_ young for an internship', he thought. Instead of taking a single trip down the elevator, he continues walking through each hospital floor he goes down, sulking more than anything, although he'd never admit that. He's not even sure what floor he's on when he walks right into someone. Gavin wasn't walking that fast but the other person was and the force of the collision makes Gavin fall back on his behind, his arms shooting back to try and catch his fall. A few papers dance to the ground around him but the stranger is still standing, seemingly unaffected.

"I'm sorry," Gavin says a little timidly as his face reddens a bit from the situation; he hadn't meant to be so distracted. Gavin doesn't look up at the stranger just yet, he first starts collecting the fallen papers from where he is on the floor. The man also says sorry and takes the papers from Gavin before holding out a hand to help him off the ground. Gavin looks up and instantly understands why he's on the ground while the other man is still standing. The man looming over him is broad-shouldered and has a full, muscular build, not excessive like a bodybuilder but enough to know he could probably lift more than double Gavin's weight. He has short-cut blonde hair and his blue eyes are still on Gavin who snaps out of his thoughts and brings one of his hands to take the man's offered one. When the man pulls him up he feels a shooting pain in his wrist and jerks his arm back.

"Ow! I think I hurt my wrist." Gavin says, looking down at his hurt wrist that he cradles against his chest with his other hand.

"I can take a look at it for you," the man says, and then he seems to hear something and looks back over his shoulder. When he turns back around he looks anxious, and Gavin notices.  
"In here." The man is finishing his previous statement and indicating a room he can check out the kid's wrist. Gavin is trying to take a look behind the man to see what made him so anxious, but before he can get a good look, the man pulls Gavin by his arm into an empty patient room. The lights aren't even on and in his (the man's) haste to hide, Gavin is kind of pulled up against the man, chest to chest, who is peeking out the window blinds. Still curious to know who or what he's avoiding Gavin leans in a little to peek out as well. A young woman in blue hospital scrubs with a beautiful smile and dark hair pulled back in a ponytail walks by with a handsome man who is laughing and wearing similar scrubs plus a white doctor's coat.

"Avoiding an ex?" Gavin chances a guess, looking up at the man who is only average height but is noticeably taller than Gavin.

"An ex and her ex." He answers, still looking out the window to make sure they've gone.

"Oh, want to talk about it?" Gavin asks and finally, the man looks back at him, their faces so close together. After a moment the man finally speaks.

"No. Take a seat." He says firmly but not unkindly, turning Gavin by his narrow shoulders and motioning him to the hospital bed before he moves to turn on the light. Gavin sits on the edge of the bed and looks over the man's apparel. He's only wearing the blue hospital scrubs so Gavin isn't sure of his name or title. He moves back in front of the kid and motions for the offended wrist, holding it tenderly in his grip before speaking up.

"So what were you doing out there? Are you here with someone?" He asks since it doesn't seem like Gavin has just come out of surgery like most of the patients on this floor.

"No, I was leaving the psych floor after asking for an internship." Gavin tells him, watching the man's hands as he works.

"Really?" He says, looking over Gavin's features before continuing, "How old are you? You look a little young for an internship." He finishes and it's salt in the wound for Gavin. 'I don't look _that_ young' he thinks.

"I'm not that young, I'm 16." He responds, voice defensive and near pouting.

"And did you get the internship?" The man asks amused.

"...No" He answers reluctantly, not looking at the man at first but when he does the man gives him an impish, I-told-you-so look and it makes Gavin's face redden a bit in both anger and embarrassment.

"I'm Dr. Harris, by the way." The doctor says, changing the topic while he keeps feeling the wrist that is dwarfed by his own large hands.

"I'm Gavin." The kid answers and when Dr. Harris moves his wrist a certain way he winces in pain and instinctively tries to pull it back but it doesn't budge from the doctor's grip who feels it once more before letting it go.

"Okay Gavin your wrist isn't broken you just strained it a little. I'll get you a brace for it and as long as you don't overwork it too much, it'll heal itself." Dr. Harris says and he claps a hand on Gavin's shoulder who moves with the force of it.

__________________

Gavin continues through the hospital and when he sees a bathroom he walks in going straight to the mirror and taking in his appearance.  
He's average height for his age and his soft brown hair is normally a little scruffy which is why he'd brushed it that morning to look more put together. His frame is thin and scrawny, and no matter what it always looks like his clothes are a size too big. Worst of all the poor kid has an undeniable baby face and dark brown doe eyes.  
Gavin really looks younger than he is and a majority of the time he wouldn't care how he looks, but he had really wanted that internship and to be turned down because of his age made the kid more upset than he'd like to admit, which also made Dr. Harris' comments sting more. Downhearted, he pushes out of the bathroom and leaves the hospital.

__________________

It's hours later and the sky is a brash blue when Gavin and the doctor meet again. Outside a weathered bar on the sidewalk, Gavin is standing with his hands in his pockets watching the doors of the bar. When Dr. Harris walks up he isn't sure if it's really the kid that is standing there.

"Gavin?" He calls and the kid turns around and they are both surprised to see each other.

"Oh, hi Dr. Harris." Gavin answers a little awkwardly. 

"I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?" The doctor asks and he's standing close enough that Gavin can tell he's already had a drink before he got here.

"I'm looking for my Dad. The landlord keeps calling us about an overdue payment and my neighbor said he was here, so here I am." And he's only a little ashamed when he says it, not completely meeting the doctor's eyes. Dr. Harris feels bad for the kid and decides to help him out. 

"Well, you're not going to find him out here. Come on, let's see if he's inside." He says and he slings an arm around the boy, leading him up the steps and into the bar. This all catches Gavin off guard and he tries to protest.

"I- I don't think I'm allowed inside, Dr. Harris." He says but when they take a seat at the bar no one says anything or looks their way. The bar isn't exactly well lit but Gavin can make out the faces in the room as he looks around.

"See him anywhere?" The doctor asks, watching Gavin's face as he scans the patrons for his dad.

"No. He's not here, I guess." And his expression falls some before he continues, "I should probably go."

"What? It's Friday night, why don't you stay out for a while." Dr. Harris says patting him on the back. And it's mostly because he doesn't want to have to face the landlord or be alone that Gavin does stay. Dr. Harris is already ordering himself a second drink when he asks Gavin what he wants.

"Oh I can't." He answers so the doctor just orders him water. They sit in silence for a while and when the doctor is gulping down his third drink Gavin speaks up.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Dr. Harris scoffs and starts in on his next drink.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gavin tries again.

"Not really." He responds flatly.

"But you did ask me to stay." Gavin coaxes and over the course of an hour and more drinks various details of the doctor's life pour out, like how he's currently moved out of his home and is staying at a hotel to give his ex-fiance some space. He mentions that his ex-fiance is pregnant, but they don't know if it's his or her ex's (the one they saw in the hallway earlier). And work is his one solace but then everyone just keeps watching him, like they're waiting for him to break. Gavin listens to every word intently. The hospital was certainly better lit than the bar, but it's here in the dusky warm light, throwing back a drink, that Gavin can see how tired Dr. Harris looks: the bags under his eyes, the lines if worry in his forehead, and his slight stubble that Gavin can just tell isn't usually there. The intense care and empathy that lives in Gavin is buzzing in him with how badly he wants to help this man.

"That all sounds really hard, I'm sorry Dr. Harris."

"Charlie," the doctor responds then continues, "and thanks, kid." And he lifts a hand to ruffle Gavin's hair, his hand heavy on the kid's head. Charlie is pretty slumped over and his words keep slurring together and Gavin has lost count of how many drinks the man has had.

"Um, Dr. Harris, maybe we should go. I think you've had enough to drink for tonight." Gavin says warily, hoping the man will understand he's only trying to help.

"So now I should let ghosts tell me when I've had too much to drink." Charlie says only a little irritated and Gavin cocks an eyebrow. 

"Wait, do you see ghosts, Dr. Harris?" And he doesn't say anything but he motions his hand to Gavin as if to say, "yes, and there you are." Gavin realizes this and responds quickly.

"I'm not a ghost, I'm real." And it certainly is true, but Dr. Harris is used to ghosts who don't know that they're ghosts and the whole day he hasn't seen anyone directly acknowledge Gavin except for himself and so it's these reasons plus his intoxicated state that make him assume that Gavin is not real. Charlie finishes another drink and then he holds his face in his hands. He looks so distraught and pitiful, and again Gavin's heart aches to help this man, and so he can't help placing a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder. Charlie turns in to the touch and leans forward to wrap his arms around the kid. Gavin's eyes go wide and with Charlie's weight and current lack of balance, they tumble to the floor. Everyone is looking at the two of them, especially the bartender who gives them a harsh gaze. Gavin reddens under all the looks and he apologizes to the bartender promising they'll leave. He's telling the doctor to get up while tugging on him and the only reason Charlie does get up is due to his own functioning and not Gavin's weak attempts to pull him up. 

Outside the sky has turned pitch and Gavin shivers in the cold and Charlie responds by wrapping himself around the boy. Gavin laughs, surprised and a little flushed now, but he doesn't shove Charlie off only because he doesn't want him to fall over again. Even with the man enveloping him, he manages to flag down a taxi. Charlie comprehends enough to get in the car and when they arrive at the hotel Charlie is staying at, Gavin has to dig in the doctor's pockets for his wallet, being as Gavin doesn't have any money. He's reaching his hand into a front pocket when he accidentally brushes Charlie's cock and the man moans under him and he quickly jerks his hand back, wallet in hand and face beet red. He shoves some bills to the driver and drags Charlie out of the car. On the sidewalk, Gavin also finds Dr. Harris' hotel key card. He ushers the drunk doctor through the lobby and prays that the receptionist doesn't think they're together like the cab driver clearly had. She only gives them a knowing look when the elevator doors are closing and Charlie all but throws himself on Gavin who has to press the floor button with his foot.

The man is hunched over with his face buried in Gavin's neck and even though he's not making any noise Gavin can feel Charlie's tears against his skin. It certainly seems like this may be crossing a boundary but Gavin figures he's about to have the man in his room and will be bidding him ado in just a minute and the poor man is in such pain and he still feels so bad for him, so he doesn't move Charlie off of him. Gavin's plan is to just get Dr. Harris in his room and on the bed and then he can leave. He's juggling keeping Dr. Harris upright and trying to swipe the key card to unlock the door. Finally, he gets the door open and he starts leading them into the room, barely kicking the door closed behind them with his foot. He lets the key card and wallet fall on the floor and he's letting Charlie fall back on the bed, turning to leave the room except Charlie doesn't let go of him and he practically yelps as he gets pulled down on top of the doctor. Gavin scrambles to get his hands on the bed and he starts pushing himself up to leave when Charlie flings an arm around his back and quickly flips them. Now trapped between the bed and Dr. Harris, Gavin tries to wriggle out from under him.

"Dr. Harris, I need to go." He's saying and Charlie barely hums in recognition. The weight on top of him is starting to get uncomfortable and he moves more to get out, unintentionally but effectively rubbing against the doctor's crotch and making him stir from his stupor. Charlie runs his hands up from Gavin's thighs to his chest and moans. Gavin's eyes open wide and he stills under the man. He tries again.

"Dr. Harris," he starts and just at those words the man moans and starts grinding against his leg. 

"I- I really need to go now. Please get off me." And Gavin doesn't like the way he can't stop his own voice from shaking.

"Mm, you feel so good," Charlie starts and he drags his hands back down to Gavin's waist where he grips hard, "so _little_." And he doesn't want to but, but it hurts and Gavin is panicking now, practically hyperventilating and trying so hard to squirm out from under the man. Dr. Harris is shamelessly humping Gavin's leg now and when he presses his lips against Gavin's neck, the kid jerks and twists his neck away as much as he can.

"Charlie please!" Gavin begs and in Charlie's drunken mind that means 'yes' because he plants his mouth on Gavin's now, kissing into him hot and heavy. Charlie's tongue finds its way into his mouth and licks over every surface it can, rubbing against and sucking on the boy's tongue. Gavin is still fighting, putting both his hands on Charlie's shoulders and trying so hard to push the man off but he's just too small. Everything starts moving way too fast for Gavin and his shocked mind is struggling to keep up. Charlie's mouth has moved back to Gavin's neck where it sucks and bites hard and his hands are working on Gavin's belt, shucking down the kid's jeans and boxers, his own pants already undone. The clinking of his belt pulls Gavin back into the moment.

"Charlie stop! This- this is wrong! You know it is!"

"Maybe, but you're just a ghost, so it doesn't matter." And Gavin can recognize how sound that is from Charlie's point of view and he hates it. Charlie reaches over into the nightstand and pulls out some lube that he barely manages to get on his finger before he starts pushing it against Gavin's hole. It pushes past the rim much too quick and Gavin sucks in a breath.

"Stop! Take it out, plea- aah!" And the finger is pushing further in before dragging back out. Gavin makes a choking sound when a second thick digit is added and he keeps clawing at the bed above him trying to pull himself away, but Charlie's grip on his hip is anchoring him to the bed. The fingers twist in him and scissor open and Gavin cries out with the pain. After a short time, the fingers leave him and Gavin can hear squelching sounds and he looks to see Charlie working lube over his fully erect cock. It's red with engorged veins, precum already leaking, and it's long and thick, it looks so thick Gavin doesn't think it'll fit and somewhere distant in his mind he thinks Dr. Harris should have used three fingers to open him up. The cockhead is pushing at Gavin's entrance and his hands fist the sheets and his whole body is fighting it, tensing up. Still, the head is pushing past the rim and he keens when it finally sinks in. Tears spring to his eyes and he can't stop whining with each inch of cock that is pressing into him. Charlie moans deep and he can finally feel balls against his ass and he knows Charlie's whole cock is in him now and it's agonizing. 

"H- _hurts_," is all he can say in a pained, trembling voice. Charlie snakes his hands under Gavin's shirt in response and starts pinching at his nipples. Gavin cries out at the sensation and arches his back off the bed, trying to get away from the abuse but only pushing more into it. And then Charlie starts dragging his cock out of Gavin before snapping back into him. He starts doing this over and over and his hands don't stop teasing Gavin's nipples and Gavin's whole body is shaking. He feels like he's being ripped in half, the cock inside him still feels entirely too big but it keeps sinking back into him and he's dizzy with it. Charlie lifts Gavin's hips off the bed some and it allows him to sink deeper into the tight heat around his cock. He rocks back into Gavin, fucking hard and fast into the kid and he hits a spot that makes Gavin yelp and his whole body jolts. This new rhythm and sensation make Gavin resort back to begging and he becomes a babbling mess of "please" and "stop". And due to the fact that this soon becomes annoying to Charlie, his solution is to stick two fingers into the boy's mouth. On top of tasting like himself and lube and precum, the fingers reach far back into his mouth and Gavin has to focus on not gagging on them.

Gavin keeps praying for it to all be over soon but Charlie has amazing stamina and nothing is stopping.  
Tears keep rolling down his face and he keeps panting and whining around the fingers pushing in and out of his mouth, and spit keeps collecting in his mouth forcing him to swallow around those fingers but drool still keeps running down his chin, and one of Charlie's hands keeps gripping his hip so hard he knows it's gonna bruise, and worst of all, he keeps getting pounded into with that huge cock that keeps tearing him open and keeps hitting his prostate. He can't stop shaking from the overstimulation but all his fight is gone, he just keeps taking it and distantly, all of this makes Gavin feel like a slut, but presently he's not coping well and his mind keeps slipping in the mottled baby blues of the ceiling and even after Charlie climaxes and thrusts a last few times to get all his cum in Gavin's hole, he can't feel himself, can't feel his physical being, and Gavin thinks maybe he is a ghost.


End file.
